


Quite Enough

by glacis



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyffindor gang bang (Sushi's idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Enough

Quite Enough by seeker

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; 

"I've had about as much of that greasy bastard as I can stand," Ron Weasley muttered under his breath.  Seamus, Dean, and particularly Neville, nodded fervent agreement.  Harry, his dismal performance in Potions that day and the resultant massive point reductions to their House being the reason for the informal Friday afternoon summit of seventh year Gryffindors, bit his tongue to hold back the unwanted information that he'd like a hell of a lot more from the bastard.

Preferably with both of them naked and with lots of lubricant.

Before his imagination could heat beyond boiling point, Seamus said suddenly, "Let's do it!"

Knowing he'd missed something important, trusting Ron to let him know what it was before he got in too deep and hoping his trust wasn't, as usual, misplaced, Harry trailed along behind the other four down the long echoing steps to Snape's dungeon office.

The door was open.  Draco Malfoy, thugs in tow, was just leaving.  The Gryffindors scattered into the shadows until the Slytherins were gone.  Malfoy got a strange look on his face and sniffed the air, but whatever he smelt wasn't enough to cause him to investigate, because after a moment he peremptorily gestured at his goons, and they swept up the stairs and away.

Harry drew a deep breath and turned to see his small cohort, Neville of all people at the front, clustered around Professor Snape.  Who was ignoring them.

"Um, sir?" Neville's voice broke.

Snape very slowly lifted his head and stared at them coolly. "Have you something to say, Longbottom, or are all of you simply wasting my time?"

"Um, well, sir," Neville shifted uncomfortable. There was an odd spark in his eye, somewhere between passion and revenge. It was mirrored in the eyes of the other Gryffindors, and Harry was surprised to see Snape fidget.

Then break inexplicably into a cold sweat.

Before either Harry or Snape could react, Longbottom muttered, "Oh, bollix.   Now, lads!  Get the bastard!" he finished with a shout.




Before Snape could move he found himself swarmed by four Gryffindors, all wearing identical demonic looks.  Harry slumped against the wall, barely remembering to cover his house mates' collective ass and shut and lock the door, eyes popping out behind his glasses as he watched, entranced and appalled, as Snape found himself in the middle of a Gryffindor gang-bang.

"Not another word out of that mouth," Neville ordered, sounding unlike himself and rather intoxicated by the fact, as Seamus, Dean and Ron wrestled Snape to his knees and ripped his robes from his back.

Snape opened his mouth to curse them, or hex them, or deduct yet more points.  Neville, tearing open the flies of his trousers like a man possessed, had a good seven inches of hard prick out of his shorts and stuffed halfway down Snape's throat before the professor could make a sound.

Harry goggled.

"Fuck, yeah, give it to 'im, Neville, he's asked for it!" Seamus barked, stripping the last of Snape's clothes off until the man was stark naked.  Dean and Ron were hanging on to Snape's thrashing limbs for all they were worth.  They dragged his hands behind his back and tied them there with one of his own socks.

Neville took their encouragement to heart, grabbing great handsful of Snape's hair and holding his head steady as he fucked Snape's mouth ruthlessly.  He looked like some sort of primeval fertility god, all white flesh and red flush everywhere, sweat starting out on his skin, eyes glittering feverishly as he watched, unblinking, as his prick sawed in and out of Snape's mouth.  Muffled sounds attempted to escape, but Neville never pulled far enough out for any to be clearly understood.

A sudden sharp slap brought Harry's rapt attention from Neville, to see Ron, of all people, thick freckled prick already erect and dripping, stepping between Snape's wide-spread thighs and shoving his fingers deep in Snape's arse.  A hand print was painted in bright red in the center of the left cheek.  Harry winced as the small hole was harshly stretched, unable to say a word, unable to tear his eyes away.  With minimal preparation, Ron lined the head of his prick up against the reddened hole and pushed in hard.

Even around Neville's cock halfway down his throat, the scream that pulled out of Snape was audible.  Part rage, part disbelief, part pain ... Harry glanced away from the incredible sight of Snape's hole being stuffed with Ron's prick to take a quick check.

Yes.  Part of that sound had indeed been pleasure, if the way Snape's unattended cock was lengthening could be believed.  Harry found his lips dry, and licked them.  Hungrily.

Emotion running as high as it was, and given that the median age of the attackers was seventeen, it wasn't long at all before Neville's orgasm hit him.  Harry half expected him to pull out and come all over Snape's face, but apparently humiliation wasn't as strong a motivation as pleasure, because Neville pushed forward until his balls were crushed against Snape's sharp chin and shot straight down Snape's throat.

Snape was still coughing and gagging when Seamus stepped up to take Neville's place, as Neville staggered away to lean against the wall and try to catch his breath.  Seamus was muttering something fierce in a brogue so thick Harry couldn't catch it, but as always, talking didn't slow him down.  Snape barely had a chance to clear his throat before Seamus stuck his prick down it.

A muffled roar brought Harry's attention back to the arse-end of things, and it dawned on him belatedly that a silencing spell might not come amiss, regardless of how remote the dungeons were from the rest of the castle.  Casting it quickly, he stared as Ron, flushed as red as his hair, pumped his balls dry in Snape's arse.

It was the single most erotic thing he'd ever seen.  Snape's flanks were quivering, bruises already coming up on the pale arse cheeks where Ron had gripped and spanked him.  Harry drifted forward, mesmerized by the ring of creamy white fluid welling out of the stretched, abused hole as Ron stepped back.  Licking his lips again, Harry realized he was actually leaning forward to lick the streaming hole when a body got in his way.

Blinking rapidly, shaking his head to clear it, Harry watched dry-mouthed as Dean took Ron's place at Snape's arse.  The purplish-red of his cock looked amazing as it plunged into the loosened hole.  Somewhere along the line Snape's resistance must have broken, because as Dean pumped in, Snape actually bucked up slightly to meet him.

Ignoring Ron and Neville, yammering away to one another about Snape finally being where he should have been all along, Harry dropped to his knees next to Snape's body, eyes glued to the nearly fully erect cock swaying at his groin as his body was rocked between Dean's prick and Seamus'.  Instinctively, Harry dropped his robe and shucked his trousers, one hand going down to stroke his erection as his other reached out to cup Snape's balls.

A startled sound, perhaps from Snape, perhaps from one of the young men fucking him, perhaps even from Harry himself, rang in Harry's ears as he took Snape's length down his throat in one long hungry gulp.  He didn't know how long he'd been waiting to get Snape's meat in his mouth, but now that it was there, he was ravenous.  He slurped and licked untidily from the swollen glans bared by the drawn-back foreskin, down the length of the heavy vein tracing the front, to the tight, furry balls beneath, then back up to swallow it all down, over and over.  It wasn't enough.  It would never be enough.

From out of the corner of his eye he saw Seamus' knees clench then quiver, then stagger away to the side, leaving Snape's mouth free.  Unthinking, body craving as much as his mouth was, Harry angled himself so that, should Snape lower his face the requisite few inches, he could suck Harry as Harry himself was sucking Snape.

Caught up in the taste and smell and overwhelming heat of him, it took a moment for Harry to realize Snape had, indeed, moved, and was indeed sucking him.  As voraciously as Harry was sucking, as hungrily, as needily.  Dimly over the rush of blood in his ears Harry heard Ron say, "Holy fuckin' hell, look at him go," but didn't know whether his friend was referring to himself or Snape.

Not that it mattered.  Not that anything mattered other than the fact that he finally, finally had Snape at his mercy, and was at Snape's nonexistent mercy in return.  The tongue that had been so talented in lashing him for the past seven years was equally adept at a different sort of lashing, driving him out of his mind.

Suddenly Snape yelled around him, nearly triggering his climax, and Harry pulled off long enough to see Dean had been joined by Seamus.  He couldn't see what they were doing, but he could tell by their moans and by the frenzied response Snape had to their attention, that they were fucking him in tandem.  It must have felt as if he was being rent in half, and Harry felt a shiver rise from his toes to his scalp at the idea of Snape being fucked by two men at once.

From the way Snape was humping against him and nearly sucking his prick right off his body, he wasn't complaining.  In fact, shortly after the two began fucking him as one, he arched and shot his load down Harry's throat.  Harry took it, closing his eyes and opening his throat, swallowing as fast as he could then continuing to swallow, and it worked.  Snape stayed hard, and Harry kept sucking.

Too close to coming, not wanting it to end, Harry put a weak hand against Snape's cheek and tried to push him away.  It was a struggle, but eventually Snape lessened his sucking, then pulled off.  The sudden lack of sensation was so acute it hurt, and Harry spread his thighs and thrust up, as desperate to regain it as he'd been for a respite.

Snape didn't oblige.  Instead, he roved further back, nose nudging Harry's balls aside, to nip and lick between his thighs until he arrived at Harry's hole.  With no warning and no waiting, he plunged his tongue in, fucking it in an echo of the rhythm beating through him from Dean and Seamus combined.

"God," Ron breathed from somewhere very close, so close Harry could feel his breath against his thigh.  Peering as best he could whilst still sucking Snape's prick for all he was worth, Harry saw Ron scattering butterfly kisses all over Snape's face, as close as he could get to Harry's hole without actually touching it.

Then in a move Harry hadn't expected at all, Ron cupped Snape's chin with his hand and forcibly pulled it from Harry's arse.  Harry whimpered at the withdrawal, and Snape appreciated it judging by the moan he gave as Ron's mouth came down to cover his.  Harry could see the muscles in Ron's throat move as he sucked Snape's mouth, the kiss more intriguing than anything Harry had seen yet.

Dean interrupted with a breathy cry as he came, then stood still buried in Snape as Seamus continued to buck up against him, fucking deep into Snape's arse beside Dean's cock.  All three whined and groaned, and Ron whispered, "God," again.  Then Ron stepped back, took Harry by the thighs and angled him up so he was resting on his shoulders, his prick once more engulfed by Snape's mouth ... and worked his cock deep into Harry's loosened hole.

Completely incapable of movement, trapped with his arms around Snape's hips, fingers tangled with Snape's at the small of his back, Snape's cock down his throat, his own in Snape's mouth, and Ron's prick driving deep into him, Harry had the fleeting thought that he'd died and gone to heaven.  Not at all what he'd expected when the Gryffindor Gang had decided on their revenge.

As if his thought called him, Harry was vaguely aware of Neville stumbling back over to stand with his feet at Harry's shoulder.  Harry glanced as best he could around Snape's hip to see Neville fisting his cock, head down, eyes intent on the knot of thrashing bodies with Snape at its core.

It was all too much for Harry, and he came, Ron hard inside him, cock nestled in Snape's rippling throat, arms and mouth full of Snape, who was convulsing again.  The shock of Snape's second, harder orgasm pulled Seamus along for his second, and the sight of them all was too much for Ron, who shortly after shot his spunk up Harry's arse.

As they slowly collapsed into a well-fucked, well-sucked, thoroughly wrecked heap on the floor, ably assisted by Neville who then flopped over the lot of them, Harry found himself grinning idiotically into Snape's crotch.  Placing one last sucking kiss on the tip, savoring the tremble that shook Snape's body at the touch, Harry wormed his way slowly out from the tangle of bodies.

Left to their own devices, his mates would now be figuratively screwed as well as literally, as Snape would have them all out on their ears.  But Harry was as close to a Slytherin as one could be and not be in the House of the Snake, and he had a plan.

Leaning up to take Snape's face in his hands, he kissed the wet, swollen mouth thoroughly, taking Snape's breath away and giving himself a chance to speak.  Pitching his voice to carry to all the panting, huffing men in the pile, he said clearly, "As mutual blackmail here would assure mutual destruction, and as you participated whole-heartedly in your own seduction, dear Professor, it would be in all our best interest to agree this didn't happen."

Snape looked as if he might argue.

Harry kissed him again.

"This wasn't seduction, it was rape," Snape snarled half-heartedly as soon as Harry let him have his mouth back.

"Wasn't rape when you were licking my arse hole," Harry reminded him quickly.

Snape actually blushed.

"Or sucking me like you couldn't get enough.  Or humping back on Dean like a bitch in heat, or --"

"ALL RIGHT," Snape roared, then glared with a heat fired as much by lust as dislike at Harry.  "It didn't happen."

That earned him a peck on the nose that Snape answered by biting him.  As if on cue, the rest of the Gryffindors disengaged themselves as quickly as they could, and headed for the door.

"It is a mutual destruction," Snape purred behind them.  They turned as one, and Harry was impressed at the menacing dignity Snape managed clad in nothing more than a fine coating of sweat and spunk.  "One word ... from any one of you ... about any part of this ... and you will all be expelled.  If not jailed."

Harry heard the others gulping around him, and managed not to smile.  He nodded for all of them.  "Agreed.  On our honor as Gryffindors."  Snape sneered, but he accepted the parroted oath from the group, his eyes resting longest on Harry.

Threatening.

Promising.

The rest of the year looked to be quite exciting.  It might even be worth the points lost.  If Snape gave detention.  In the dungeons.

In groups.

END


End file.
